rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
The Taran Show
The Taran Show is a podcast hosted by Live Feed Correspondent and co-author of the But First audiobook Taran Armstrong. It features in-depth interviews with members of the Rob Has a Podcast and reality TV community. Format According to the descriptive blurb on Rob Has a Website: "Television & podcast fanatic Taran Armstrong delves deep into the psyche of reality stars and fellow podcasters alike with weekly longform interviews. Join this robot on his quest to discover the nature of humanity through the lens of silly game shows." The Taran Show involves Taran sitting down weekly for a 1:1 interview with an RHAP podcaster, member of the community, or reality TV contestant. Unlike the other podcasts on RHAP, The Taran Show does not elect to cover a specific show, instead opting for more personal conversations about the guest themselves. List of podcasts and guests NOTE: Taran Armstrong appeared on every episode of the podcast. July 17, 2017 - Premiere Episode with Rob Cesternino: Rob Cesternino July 24, 2017 - Brent Wolgamott Interview: Brent Wolgamott August 1, 2017 - Ian Terry Interview: Ian Terry August 8, 2017 - Audrey Middleton Interview: Audrey Middleton August 14, 2017 - Jordan Parhar Interview: Jordan Parhar August 22, 2017 - Eric Stein Interview: Eric Stein August 28, 2017 - Melissa Deni Interview: Melissa Deni September 4, 2017 - Aubry Bracco Interview: Aubry Bracco September 15, 2017 - Neda Kalantar Interview: Neda Kalantar September 18, 2017 - Lita Brillman Interview: Lita Brillman September 26, 2017 - Matt Iseman Interview: Matt Iseman October 3, 2017 - Josh Wigler Interview: Josh Wigler October 10, 2017 - Cameron Heard Interview: Cameron Heard October 16, 2017 - Dom Harvey Interview: Dom Harvey October 23, 2017 - Brent Wolgamott Part II: Brent Wolgamott October 31, 2017 - Nick Iadanza: Nick Iadanza November 7, 2017 - Johnny Mac: John "Johnny Mac" MacGuire November 14, 2017 - Nicole Cesternino: Nicole Cesternino November 20, 2017 - Kevin Martin: Kevin Martin November 27, 2017 - Mike Bloom: Mike Bloom December 5, 2017 - Josh Martinez: Josh Martinez December 12, 2017 - Zeke Smith: Zeke Smith December 18, 2017 - Matt Hoffman: Matt Hoffman December 26, 2017 - Holidays: Lita Brillman, Dom Harvey January 2, 2018 - Brent Wolgamott Part 3: Brent Wolgamott January 9, 2018 - Shark Tank contestant Sabin Lomac: Sabin Lomac January 16, 2018 - Andy Herren: Andy Herren January 23, 2018 - Bret LaBelle: 'Bret LaBelle January 29, 2018 - 'Jon Krause: Jon Krause February 5, 2018 - Liana Boraas: 'Liana Boraas February 14, 2018 -' Bruno Ielo: Bruno Lelo February 20, 2018 - Adam Buongiovanni: Adam Buongiovanni February 26, 2018 - Pooya Zand Vakili: Pooya Zand Vakili March 5, 2018 - Hoodie Allen: Hoodie Allen March 12, 2018 - Renny Martyn: Renny Martyn March 21, 2018 - Spencer Clawson: Spencer Clawson March 27, 2018 - Kirsten MacInnis: Kirsten MacInnis April 3, 2018 - Scott St Pierre: Scott St. Pierre April 9, 2018 - Haley Strong: Haley Strong April 16, 2018 - Jun Song: Jun Song April 23, 2018 - Ben Driebergen: Ben Driebergen May 3, 2018 - Pilar Nemer: Pilar Nemer May 7, 2018 - Mike Vacanti: Mike Vacanti May 16, 2018 - Austin Trupp: Austin Trupp May 24, 2018 -''' Godfrey Manguiza: Godfrey Manguiza June 4, 2018 - '''Shannon Gaitz: Shannon Gaitz June 27, 2018 - Brent Wolgamott AMA: Brent Wolgamott July 3, 2018 - April Lewis: April Lewis July 9, 2018 - Hardy Hill: 'Hardy Hill July 16, 2018 -' Maddy Poplett: Maddy Poplett August 15, 2018 - Mary Kwiatkowski: Mary Kwiatkowski September 27, 2018 - Aman Adwin: Aman Adwin December 6, 2018 - Kaitlyn Herman: Kaitlyn Herman January 21, 2019 - Reality TV Fandom: Matt Liguori, Laurel Johnson June 15, 2019 - Dan Gheesling: Dan Gheesling July 20, 2019 - Britney Haynes: Britney Haynes August 18, 2019 - Derrick Levasseur: 'Derrick Lavasseur October 20, 2019 - 'Freddie Bentley: Freddie Bentley January 24, 2020 - 59 Tim Wilson: Tim Wilson Other Facts References External Links *List of "The Taran Show" podcasts on Rob Has a Website Category:Reality TV RHAP-Ups